


Temptation

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Beds, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Moral Dilemmas, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Romance, Scamandore, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Albus did not believe he would ever feel attracted to another person again.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I love Newt. I love Albus. So I decided to give this two a proper try :-)   
> (this is set around the beginning of the 2nd movie, but it's not really important)

Albus did not believe he would ever feel attracted to another person again. Not after Grindelwald and all the things that went down between them. He loved him so much, more than anything or anyone else. More than he believed he could ever love someone.

 

Sometimes it feels like he gave all the love and loyalty he had in him to his old friend, now enemy. And after Grindelwald destroyed everything around him, sucked it in like the abyss he was, there was just nothing left anymore to feel.

 

That’s what he strongly believed for many years.

 

He also didn’t think he would ever get close to a former student of him. He knew and taught him as a teen and to imagine he is lying here now, with him, is sending a sense of disbelief and… guilt through his body.

 

It feels like he is doing something wrong. He wonders how his conscious is ever going to deal with that. He has enough on his list anyways, now he just added another point to it. It’s not even about Newt’s age, he thinks, but how pure his soul actually is.

 

Newt stirs under the blanket, turning over to look at him. His eyes are sleepy. “You are staring,” he mutters, a tinge of insecurity in his voice.

 

“I’m just admiring your body,” Albus teases. Not entirely wrong, he thinks.

 

“Why would you do that?” Newt scrunches his nose. “I’m lanky.”

 

Albus blinks. “You are far from lanky.”

 

“I have too many limbs, like an octopus.”

 

“I only counted four,” Albus answers dryly. “And believe me, I looked well.”

 

Newt blushes slightly and turns away again. “You have not been admiring my body,” he says after a while, and Albus is glad he doesn’t see him right now. He would see the guilt in his eyes otherwise.

 

“You are right, I didn’t, not right now,” he admits quietly. “But generally I do. More than your body I admire the mind in it.”

 

New turns his head again, throwing him a glance. “You...” he stutters. “Are...”

 

Albus waits patiently. When Newt doesn’t continue, he urges him softly. “What am I?”

 

“Like a raptor, like a hawk.” Newt looks at him thoughtfully. “You are charismatic and beautiful, but...”

 

“But dangerous and intimidating?” Albus asks, a twinge of pain in his chest when he thinks that Newt might be scared of him.

 

“No.” A pause. “Well, maybe to a certain extent, if necessary. But...” Newt rubs through his hair tiredly. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell what you think.”

 

Something in the way Newt looks at him strikes something in Albus. He decides to be honest. “I was thinking about what I’m doing here… and how it’s weird.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“That you are here with me now, and that I’m sharing my bed with someone again after Gellert.”

 

“Oh.” Newt nods, sounding surprised but not judgmental.

 

“And how you were my student once. And how it is wrong to have you lie in my arms.”

 

“I haven’t been your student for-” Newt tilts his head in highest concentration. “-10 years? Or even 15?” he muses. He sounds a bit amused, very unusual for the serious and rather shy young man. “Or did you find me attractive back then?”

 

“Not at all,” Albus chuckles.

 

“See,” Newt turns over fully now, draping an arm over Albus’ chest. “Who would have thought that the mightiest wizard would have such complicated thoughts.”

 

Albus lets it happen, allows Newt to lure him back into his arms and into the security he momentarily feels in them. He is so precious.

 

It’s just…

 

If Newt is the light, Albus is the darkness.

 

He isn’t sure if he should be allowed to let Newt delve into the darkness, to lead Newt into abyss with him.

 

It’s not right.

 

For the moment though he just can’t help himself. The temptation of finding peace is just too strong.

 

He puts an arm around Newt’s shoulders, pulling him closer, feeling the warm of his body, and the regular beat of his heart.

 

For now, Albus decides, for now it’s alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get over the awkwardness that Newt was one of Albus' students once. Then I looked up Newt's age, and realized he is around 30 (I think) at the time of the movies? This means he hasn't been Albus' student in forever, so I thought it's okay. 
> 
> I love the Albus characterization of the Fantastic Beasts movie. And Newt is one of the most lovable characters in general ♥
> 
> I know it's short, but I hope you like it <3  
> Comments and feedback are loved and appreciated of course ♥


End file.
